mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 416 - Fire Maidens of Outer Space
Astronauts and scientists puzzle over the new discovery of a thirteenth Jovian moon, and decide to send an expedition there with surprising results. Aboard the SOL, Crow has acquired a new friend, but his new pal "Timmy" has other plans. The Movie Synopsis Somewhere in Europe, England, perhaps, Edwin Hubble-lookalike astronomers claim to have discovered a thirteenth moon orbiting Jupiter. Even more startling, this same moon appears to be surrounded by 'terrestrial fog' (or perhaps pipe smoke). The scientists ponder whether the moon can support life, and maybe if it has people living on it. ("It could have dogs, light rail, and tofu! What's your point?!-Tom") To further advance scientific knowledge of this enigma, a team of 'astronauts' are dispatched by a suitably nebulous government agency to investigate. Following two weeks of preparation, our astronauts are launched for Jupiter on a V2 rocket. After dealing with minor inconveniences like the great caramel corn belt between Mars and Jupiter, ("Darn! You made me lose count!"-Crow) and major difficulties like a loose cord on an electric razor, the team lands, smokes several cigarettes, and climbs down a 12' extension ladder to begin exploring the stunningly Earthlike world. ("Agh! What's that?! Oh, it's just a tree. Aah! What's THAT? Oh, just another tree." - Crow and Tom) After walking for about ten minutes across the planet, the team then discovers a chocolate coated statue, and rescues a woman from a scrawny be-Danskinned alien with a skin condition (called 'the creature'). Three members of the crew return to the ship. The other two members enter a fortified settlement and discover that the 13th moon of Jupiter was settled by refugees from Atlantis ("Yeah, great. You got any beer nuts?"-Joel). They are then tortured with liturgical dance before falling asleep from drugged wine and waking up in separate rooms where the women have plans for them. Things get more interesting when the three guys at the ship decide to return to the settlement and break in, also letting in the 'creature'. After a short fight and attempted human sacrifice, the 'creature' is felled and the lead astronaut falls in love with the main "fire maiden" and they leave, promising to return to get the other Atlanteans later. Information Wielding Alexander Borodin’s Polovetsian Dances the way a construction worker wields a 5 lb sledge hammer, Cy Roth pummels the movie with incidental music, all of it à propos of nothing. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel does a posture check on the bots (an homage to the Posture Pals short in episode 320 ). Suddenly Timmy emerges from Crow’s shadow and attacks Cambot! Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Mads present the big checkbook, like the ones companies use for prize giveaway photo ops. Unfortunately, Frank has written some cheques to people who he can't remember, causing Forrester to interrogate him in a manner similar to that in It's a Wonderful Life. Joel presents the Nike Air-chelada, a 'high-tech crosstraining shoe' whose center contains 'deliciously spreadable portwine cheese'. Segment Two: Double entendres that really aren’t double entendres so much as they are saying an ordinary phrase in a suggestive tone of voice. Timmy, however gets Crow in trouble with his suggestions. Segment Three: Trying to replicate the rocket in the film's incredibly simple controls, Joel has built the Twin Screw Univeral Controller, a two-lever system that controls literally everything aboard the SOL. Timmy frames Crow and gets him a time-out before fiddling with the levers, with very surreal consequences. Segment Four: Timmy snatches Tom Servo away, screaming and crying for help, in the theater and encases him in a pseudopod on the Satellite bridge. While Crow goes one on one with his evil double, Joel arrives with a rake and forces Timmy out the airlock a la Ripley in Aliens ("Let go of him, you 'bitch!")''. Joel scolds Crow about bringing evil spectres onto the ship, but all is forgiven when they realize it's commercial sign. '''Segment Five: The bots are having a difficult time processing what went on in the movie and Joel tries to console them. To cheer them up, he reads a letter from a little girl who says her little sister looks like Crow and her brother is slowly turning into Tom Servo. Timmy, meanwhile, has fallen into the hands of an unsuspecting Frank, and bites his finger before the credits roll. Stinger: One of the astronauts discovers a secret passage Other Notes *This episode debuted as part of Turkey Day '92. *This is the first episode to feature Crow with his feet showing. Obscure References *''"Mr. Secretary, the next sound you hear will be a high-pitched squeal. That'll be the sound of the ambassador's phone melting!"'' A quote from the 1964 film Fail-Safe. *''"I am the maiden of hellfire!"'' A parody of the Arthur Brown song "Fire". *''"Isn't it Prince Rogers Nelson?"'' Prince Rogers Nelson is Prince's full name. *''"Oh no, they're bombing Levittown!"'' Levittown is the name of several American planned communities built during the late 1940s and early '50s, the oldest and most famous of which is located on Long Island. *Repeated Peenemünde references The footage of the rocket launch and staging is archival footage of post-war V2 launches. During WW2, many V2 rockets were launched from Peenemüde in eastern Germany *"King Dinosaur! That's from King - I'm leaving!" King Dinosaur used the same V2 footage. In fact, the clip of the rocket "landing" among a group of trees is directly lifted from the former film. *''"Sergeant sic 'Bat' Guano, if that really is your name..."'' A quote from Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. In the relevant scene, Sellers wants Col. 'Bat' Guano to shoot up a Coke machine. *''"They're havin' a Montclair Moment!"'' A reference to an old advertising campaign for Montclair cigarettes. *''"Stay off the moors!"'' A quote from An American Werewolf in London. *''"Run away! RUN AWAY!"'' "And now the spanking!" Quotes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *''"ROLLERCOASTER!"'' A quote from the Ohio Players song "Love Rollercoaster". *''"Donna Douglas!"'' Actress Donna Douglas is best known for playing Elly May on The Beverly Hillbillies. *''"These are cola nuts!"'' A reference to a 7-Up commercial from the 1970s. *''"In fact, these are the fifteen vestal virgins who are headed for the coast!"'' A reference to the Procul Harum song "A Whiter Shade of Pale". *''"Oh mighty bo-omb..."'' A reference to the society of nuclear bomb-worshiping mutants from Beneath the Planet of the Apes. *''"We have joy, we have fun, we have seasons..."'' A reference to the song "Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks. *''"Look ladies, I'm no Wilt Chamberlain!"'' Basketball player Wilt Chamberlain claimed in 1991 that he had sex with over 20,000 women in his life... Or, assuming he became sexually active at the age of 15, 1.37 women per day. (Fill in your own jokes about what the implications of sex with .37 of a woman suggests.) *''"Looks like Ric Ocasek in a union suit!"'' Ric Ocasek is the lead singer of The Cars. A union suit is a type of full-body long underwear. *''"So he signed me up for this film called 'Sleep', with Andy Warhol..."'' In 1963, artist Andy Warhol directed an experimental film entitled Sleep that consisted of eight hours' worth of footage of a man sleeping. *''"Jeez, the Bataan Death March was less painful than this!"'' The Bataan Death March occurred in 1942, when the Japanese army forced tens of thousands of American POWs and Filipino resistance fighters- many of whom died in the process- to walk across an occupied Philippine island. *''"Tip O'Neill, ladies and gentlemen! Tip O'Neill!"'' Tip O'Neill was the Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives from 1977 to 1987. *''"Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets..."'' A song from the Broadway musical Damn Yankees. *''"Number three, the larch."'' A reference to this episode of Monty Python's Flying Circus. *''"Snipe! Here, snipe! ...I couldn't find any snipe! Guys!"'' A snipe hunt is a type of practical joke that often involves sending the person on the receiving end to "find" a nonexistent animal or object. *''"I'm just a girl who can't say no, I'm in a terrible fix..."'' "... I always say, 'Come on let's go,' when I oughta say nix." As sung by the character Ado Annie in the musical Oklahoma . *''"Does anybody have a copy of 'Final Exit'? 'Cause I'm gonna need it!"'' Final Exit is a controversial book detailing methods of suicide. *''"Anderson..."'' "You make windows!" A reference to the Andersen Windows company. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4